mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3634
Mikey Episode Number: 3634 (Sloppy at Day Care) Date: Thursday, June 19, 1997 Sponsors: M, 17 Season 10: 1996 - 1997 Writer: David Korr 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" dellpadding="1' cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 1 | style="text-align: center"|Gina welcomes the viewer as she sets out some tiny objects for someone new attending day care today. It's Slimey's little sister Sloppy! Dusty and Eartha have brought a bag full of items that Sloppy will need for the day - her truck to play with, her teddy bear for naptime and cookies for a snack. Zoe isn't sure how she's going to be able to do any of the regular day care activities because she's such a small worm. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Wiggles Song | style="text-align: center"|The Wiggles introduce themselves and their friend Paul the Cook, who has just cooked that cold spaghetti, mashed banana, and hot potatoes. This lead them to sing "Hot Potato," they also remind the viewer to look out for Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate, because he loves to eat everybody's else's food. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl plays in, on and under a sculpture |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings his "ABCs in the Swamp" |- | scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Frog Kick |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Splish Splash" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 2 | style="text-align: center"|Gina announces it's time for some exercise by way of dancing. Zoe doesn't think Sloppy will know how to dance since she's a worm, but Gina has in mind (and her cassette player) the perfect dance for a worm - the Wiggle. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geronimo 10-0: instead of a parachute, she is carried to the ground by four birds |- | scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids have a lost-dog poster made using an old-style printing press. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A conductor conducts a choir to hum his music ("My Music") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|A girl invites the listener to "Swing Up High." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|M is for Marvelous Martha |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Phil Harmonic hosts another evening at the Nestropolitan Opera, featuring a performance by Placido Flamingo, "The Telephone of Brazil," to the tune of "Funiculì, Funiculà." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Come Into The Garden |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Madeline Kahn sings, "Mmm...Madeline." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A horseshoe and boot pattern (Jerry Nelson) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 3 | style="text-align: center"|Gina starts a round of "Three of These Things" (as sung by Lexine) using some blocks and a ball. Zoe is surprised to see Sloppy figure the answer out so quickly. She's impressed, but wonders how a will be able to participate in a show they'll be doing later. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|40 Lemmings (doo-wop) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Marching Band forms a square |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A cat (Allen Swift) teaches musician cats how to play harmony. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Miami Mice - Ernie gets help from the Miami Mice and go to a repair shop to pick up his broken rubber duckie, but neither he nor the mice can get into the shop because it's cerrado (which means closed in Spanish). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Numbers from 1 to 20 line up, but 17 is missing |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids dance around at gymnastics to "Rockin' Robin." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Song | style="text-align: center"|"The Three Caballeros" with Donald, Jose, and Panchito. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 4 | style="text-align: center"|Zoe narrates the day care production of "Mary Had a Little Lamb." Sloppy plays the titular lamb, while the other kids use their fingers to play Mary and her classmates. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pizza maker Original Jay demonstrates how he got his name: his pizzas talk and dance. Artist: Mo Willems |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mr. Johnson is at home when he calls for pizza delivery. Naturally, the delivery comes by way of Grover who keeps messing things up because he's not listening to the order. He brings a carpenter's saw and a potted flower attached to his head as a result of cutting Mr. Johnson off mid-sentence. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Rap #17 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #17 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: "Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves" The forty thieves insist that they be introduced along with Ali Baba before the story begins, but by the time Alistair Cookie Monster finishes counting them, the show has run out of time. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Schoolhouse Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Lynn Ahrens sings "A Noun is a Person, Place, or Thing" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"A Sesame Street Special Report" with Robert MacNeil. Cookie Monster has been accused of stealing Susan's and Gordon's cookies in a scandal called the "missing cookies affair" or "Cookiegate". Kermit acts as Cookie Monster's lawyer during Robert MacNeil's interview. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Melvin the Moving Man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Don't mess with the Mighty M. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|La letra M es para Miguel, musica, mariposa, marinero, molino, marciano, maroma y mono |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|Architect Doozer sings "Yes, We Can" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ostriches walk and run. (piano music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Colonel Travel takes the viewer on a tour of England |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 5 | style="text-align: center"|Sloppy draws a picture of Slimey. Zoe is amazed at all the thinks Sloppy has been able to do today. It's now naptime and everyone heads off to their cots. Gina gives Sloppy a tiny mat with her teddy bear, when Zoe suddenly starts crying. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A girl uses her imagination while sitting on a sofa |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster has the hiccups |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Me & My M |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Type-Writer Guy: M - Magic |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Abstract count to 17 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SCENE 6 | style="text-align: center"|Zoe sobs uncontrollably, having forgotten her teddy bear at home; she can't sleep without it. Others offer to let her borrow their stuffed animals, but Zoe wants a teddy bear. Sloppy crawls into her cot, offering to share her tiny teddy bear with her. Zoe accepts and the two lie down for their nap. Gina announces the sponsors. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Then we fade to Grover holding the Sesame Street sign while Kermit and a kid hold the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide